Bonus Track Buckethead
250px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Dancing Zombie |trait = Armored 1 |ability = Plants can't do Bonus Attacks. |flavor text = He put all his favorite songs on that mixtape. If only he could find the right Zombie to give it to.}} Bonus Track Buckethead is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 3 /4 . He has the Armored 1 trait, and his ability prevents all plants on the field from doing bonus attacks. This ability persists until all Bonus Track Bucketheads are removed from the field. His closest plant counterpart is Wing-Nut. Bonus Track Buckethead was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, , Plucky Clover, Spyris, and Leprechaun Imp. He became craftable as of update 1.14.13. He was made available in the PvZ Favorites Week event, and was available from 28 February 2017 to 7 March 2017. As of May 3rd, 2017, he was made craftable. Origins He is based on Neon Buckethead in Plants vs. Zombies 2. His description might be a reference to the fact that several Neon Mixtape Tour zombies only activate their ability when a certain jam plays. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' Plants can't do Bonus Attacks. *'Set:' Event Card description He put all his favorite songs on that mixtape. If only he could find the right Zombie to give it to. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.14.13 *Became craftable. Strategy With This zombie can be treated as a direct upgrade to Buckethead, as both exactly have the same stats and the same class, but with an ability added to him. All strategies that can be run with Buckethead can be run with Bonus Track Buckethead as well. Bonus Track Buckethead has another thing Buckethead does not: the tribe. can use it to his advantage and put him in a dancing deck. However, unlike Buckethead, it is not in the professional tribe, so he can't be used to boost Zombie Middle Manager or Evolve . Not that it really matters, though, as Zombie Middle Manager becomes insignificant by turn 4, and there are much better professionals for Evolution even if Bonus Track Buckethead were a professional. Due to him having a lot of health, as well as the Armored 1 trait, he can survive longer than most dancing zombies and can be easily be used in tandem with Aerobics Instructor, Flamenco Zombie, and Headhunter. In addition, his ability can be extremely helpful against opponents who run decks focused on bonus attacks, as he can completely shut down a major part of their strategies. This makes Bonus Track Buckethead invaluable against any decks that rely on bonus attacks, forcing your opponent to get rid of Bonus Track Buckethead before they can use their strategy again. Keep in mind that Bonus Track Buckethead's ability only works against bonus attack cards, which are exclusive to the Mega-Grow class only, so it may not be the best idea to use him against non-Mega-Grow heroes.Since AI decks in single player are fixed, you can know which hero uses a bonus attack-based deck and use Bonus Track Buckethead in your favor. Additionally, while bonus attack cards may not go well against this zombie, all heroes have another class which have other cards good against this zombie. Against If you are running a bonus attack-based deck, remove this zombie as soon as possible. If he appears on the field, avoid playing any cards that involve bonus attacks, as this zombie nullifies it completely until destroyed. In that case, try to play boosting tricks onto plants to make them strong enough to destroy Bonus Track Buckethead. Since Bonus Track Buckethead has a considerable amount of health and the Armored 1 trait, you need to either overwhelm him with sheer damage, or play tricks that can destroy him like and Sizzle. For those whose decks do not focus on bonus attacks, this zombie can be treated as Buckethead with the addition of the dancing tribe. Thus, you may want to remove him before Aerobics Instructor can boost him and Flamenco Zombie can deal additional damage. Gallery IMG 2785.png|Bonus Track Buckethead's statistics BonusTrackBucketheadCard.jpg|Bonus Track Buckethead's card IMG 2783.png|Bonus Track Buckethead's grayed out card BonusTrackBucketheadCardImage.png|Bonus Track Buckethead's card image Bonus Track Buckethead HD Twitter.png|HD Bonus Track Buckethead from the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter Bonus Track Buckethead textures.png|Bonus Track Buckethead's textures herecomestheparty.png|Bonus Track Buckethead attacking necrobumped.png|Bonus Track Buckethead destroyed BTB activating its ability.png|Bonus Track Buckethead activating his ability Disabled Bonus Attack symbol.jpeg|Bonus Track Buckethead disabling a bonus attack BTB frozen.jpeg|Bonus Track Buckethead frozen EventRewindBundleBlueberryBuckethead.png|Bonus Track Buckethead on an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle bonus1516buckethead.jpg|Bonus Track Buckethead with 15 /16 and the Frenzy trait Shielded Bonus Track Buckethead.jpg|Bonus Track Buckethead shielded Bullseye Track Buckethead.jpg|Bonus Track Buckethead with the Bullseye trait due to Disco-Naut's ability BonusDiscoTrack.jpg|Bonus Track Buckethead Fused with Disco Dance Floor SpringtheTrack.jpg| being played on Bonus Track Buckethead BonusTrackMultiTraits.jpg|Bonus Track Buckethead with a star icon on his strength Bonus Track Buckethead Daily Challenge.png|Bonus Track Buckethead being the featured card in the menu for the 16th February, 2019 Daily Challenge Trivia *He shares his idle animation with Unlife of the Party. *His bucket lacks the blue stain his version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 has. **A similar thing happens to Buckethead, who is missing the red stain on his bucket his past versions have. See also *Buckethead *Wing-Nut Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Armored cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Hearty cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie cards